


Por felicidad

by Demon0cracy



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon0cracy/pseuds/Demon0cracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hak cierra los ojos y se permite fingir que esto es más que un deber. [Traducción de For happiness del autor thecivilunrest] [AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por felicidad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206684) by [jamesjoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesjoyce/pseuds/jamesjoyce). 



Cuando Hak es llamado a la sala del trono, él sabe que nada bueno puede salir de ello.

Por supuesto, Hak nunca ha confiado en la nobleza, pero con un rey de la Tribu del Fuego en el trono ha comenzado a agradarle incluso menos. Él habría abandonado el castillo de Hiryuu hace mucho tiempo de no ser por Yona. Había jurado protegerla y no retrocedería en su palabra. Incluso si eso significaba lidiar con cosas desagradables, como reverenciar a Tae-Jun.

Tanto él como Yona están en la sala del trono, vestidos en sus mejores galas. El rostro de Yona es apacible como un lago tranquilo, de la forma en que es siempre que está junto a su esposo en su mejor vestido. Cuando Hak la mira así hay ocasiones en que está seguro de que no la conoce realmente. Pero él la ama de todos modos. Él sabe que siempre amará a Yona, sin importar la forma que pueda tomar.

"Tenemos algo que pedirte," dice Tae-Jun después de que Hak se ha reverenciado frente a él y a Yona. La manera en que dice _pedir_ lo hace parecer más como _ordenar._

Todos los otros sirvientes y guardias han dejado la habitación, y Hak esta instantáneamente en guardia. Esto no es un buen augurio para él. La Tribu del Fuego ha estado tratando de librarse de él durante años para conseguir a un general de la Tribu del Aire que sea más maleable para cumplir sus órdenes. Pero Hak le hizo una promesa al rey Il, y después a Yona, y Yona nunca lo enviaría lejos.

"Como sabes, Kouka necesita un heredero," continúa Tae-Jun, hinchado con su propia importancia. Hak hace todo lo que puede para permanecer respetuoso y no rodar los ojos. "Mis médicos me han dicho recientemente que es poco probable que alguna vez sea capaz de tener un hijo." Es aquí donde el rostro de Tae-Jun enrojece, pero sigue adelante. Él disfruta el sonido de su propia voz, ya sea dando un discurso mediocre o ladrando órdenes, más que nada. "Aquí es donde te necesitamos. Kouka necesita un heredero y tiene que ser un hijo de Yona y mío. O al menos, de la Tribu del Cielo, es decir, de Yona."

Tae-Jun no parece complacido con lo que está diciendo, pero continúa hablando, como un títere al que le jalan las cuerdas. "Necesitamos tu… ayuda. Esto es por Kouka." Él repite como un mantra, como aferrándose a ello porque no tiene nada más.

Hak no ve lo que puede hacer por un matrimonio sin hijos y abre la boca para decirlo. Entonces lo golpea, las palabras dejando su marca con mayor precisión que cualquier flecha. "No," dice Hak rotundamente. Se gira para salir de ahí cuando Yona se levanta de su trono con toda la gracia de su nacimiento. Ella parece estar flotando hacia él, con las llamas bordadas en su túnica destellando contra la luz, haciéndola brillar.

Pero Hak conoce mejor, sabe que ella probablemente tropezó al menos una vez antes de llegar a él. Yona es Yona, aun cuando le está pidiendo cosas imposibles.

"Por favor," Yona dice, su voz suplicante. Ella toma una de sus manos en dos de las suyas. "Por favor, Hak. Te necesito."

Cuando Yona suena así, Hak nunca ha sido capaz de decirle que no. Él sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto.

 

Yona se "enferma" un mes antes de que la corte vaya en su procesión a la Tribu del Fuego. Cada verano, la corte va a Saika para celebrar los meses cálidos. Hak está seguro de que es para que Tae-Jun pueda estar bajo la supervisión de su padre cuando este no puede estar en el castillo Hiryuu, pero es algo que mantiene para sí mismo.

El estar "enferma" requiere que Yona esté atrapada en su habitación, sin siquiera el trabajo de liderar el país ocupándola. Ella obliga a Hak a enseñarle juegos que la Tribu del Viento juega con sus niños y lee libros, pero él sabe que está inquieta al no tener nada que hacer.

Normalmente ella atiente el castillo y entretiene a los visitantes, a la vez que tiene fieles sirvientes reportándole lo que el rey y su padre están planeando. Si se trata de una idea particularmente mala –que a menudo sucede– ella hace cosas sutiles para detenerlos, o alega a los consejeros cuando no puede.

Cuando el mes termina, Tae-Jun anuncia que Yona se irá a las montañas de la Tribu del Fuego a recuperar su fuerza de dicha enfermedad y no se unirá a ellos en Saika. Se lleva a la mayor parte de la corte con él, dejando sólo unos cuantos sirvientes con Hak y Yona.

"Tendremos todo el verano para nosotros," dice Yona, subiéndose a su caballo. Ella no ha montado desde que se casó y es torpe por ello, pero parece recordar el ritmo lo suficientemente bien conforme avanzan.

_El verano entero para que hagamos nuestro deber,_ piensa Hak, pero no lo dice. Él sabe que fue difícil para Yona pedirle algo así, incluso si fue su idea.

El trayecto dura casi todo el día, pero eventualmente se encuentran con una cabaña enorme, casi un castillo pequeño. A pesar de que se supone es "sencilla" y una forma de que la realeza de la Tribu del Fuego "escape" de su gente, es tan ostentosa como todo lo que la Tribu del Fuego hace.

Yona, sin embargo, se ve complacida. "Es encantadora", dice suspirando profundamente. "Es bueno alejarse de la corte, ¿no lo crees?"

"Muchas cosas son mejores que ese lugar," Hak le dice. Yona solamente se ríe.

 

A la mañana siguiente Hak se despierta con el sol, como de costumbre. Considera la posibilidad de volverse a dormir, disfrutando el hecho de que puede hacerlo, pero se levanta y hace sus ejercicios habituales. Los arboles terminan perdiendo más que unas pocas ramas, pero Hak las recoge y las pone a un lado de la cabaña en caso de que necesiten más leña.

Cuando regresa al frente del patio Yona está esperando allí por él. "El desayuno está listo," ella le dice y sonríe. Su cabello está abajo, atado sólo con un listón. Lo sorprende. No la ha visto con el pelo suelto desde que fue coronada reina. "Ayudé a hacer el desayuno de esta mañana," ella dice cuando él no contesta.

"¿Es seguro comerlo entonces?" Hak se pregunta en voz alta y tiene que contener una sonrisa cuando ella infla las mejillas.

"¡Como te atreves! Debo informarte que es muy bueno, muchas gracias. Comí un poco antes de venir y buscarte."

"Creo que me jugaré el cuello con esta comida," Hak suspira y se permite sonreír cuando Yona se aleja de él con un desdeñoso: "hmmph."

El desayuno _es_ bueno, aunque él duda que tenga que ver mucho con Yona en la cocina como lo hace con el sirviente que la ayudó. Ella parece orgullosa de sí misma cuando Hak sirve más arroz en su plato.

Después del desayuno se sientan y se miran el uno al otro. Hak sabe lo que _deberían_ estar haciendo, pero descubre que no le agrada la idea. No de este modo, no cuando acaban de llegar. O nunca, si Yona siente que no puede llevarlo a cabo.

¿Sería _él_ capaz de hacerlo? Se pregunta a sí mismo, antes de deshacerse del pensamiento.

"Iré a cazar para la cena," Hak le dice. Yona asiente y se levanta cuando él sale por la puerta. Ella debe estar lo suficientemente segura aquí, rodeada de nada más que árboles y rocas.

 

Las cosas siguen así durante una semana. Yona recibe clases de cocina y aprende como hacer té sin quemar el agua. Hak caza. Ninguno de ellos habla sobre la razón por la que están ahí o acude al otro por la noche.

Hak se habría conformado con que todo el verano continuara de esa forma, pero con el tiempo Yona se aburre de la cocina y quiere ir de caza con él. "¿De qué me servirías cazando?" Hak le pregunta. "Eres muy ruidosa y no sabes usar ningún arma."

"¡Entonces enséñame!" le dice Yona. Hak considera decirle que no, sabiendo que el rey Il estuvo siempre en contra de las armas de cualquier tipo. Pero es un nuevo mundo ahora que el rey Il no está aquí y puede hacerle algún bien a Yona. Además, ¿Qué otra cosa pueden hacer aquí?

"Te enseñaré como disparar un arco y una flecha. Pero tendrás que hacer lo que digo y practicar todos los días. Cien flechas por día o de lo contrario no mejorarás," le advierte, pensando que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Yona lo sorprende. "Bien," dice ella. "Estoy lista."

Hak trae su arco y flechas de su habitación en la cabaña y se lo entrega. Él intenta mostrarle como sostener el arco y la flecha inútilmente. "¡Eres un maestro terrible, Hak!" dice Yona, golpeando el suelo con el pie cuando lo hace incorrectamente por décima vez.

"No, mira," dice Hak. Se coloca detrás de ella y vigorosamente corrige la posición de sus brazos y su postura. Él intenta no enfocarse en lo cálida que es su piel debajo de sus ropas o la forma en que su respiración se detiene. Él no se ha permitido pensar acerca de por qué están aquí, pero ahora que toca a Yona de esta manera es como si no pudiera olvidarlo.

Él había querido a Yona de este modo en otros tiempos, pero siempre había matado esos sentimientos antes de que pudieran llegar a él. Antes de que pudiera realmente _pensar_ sobre ellos, porque sería demasiado doloroso. Primero fue Soo-Won y entonces su matrimonio con Tae-Jun. Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de permitirse sentir deseo de la forma en que lo siente ahora mismo, caliente en su sangre.

Él se aleja un paso de Yona. "Listo," le dice. "Así."

Yona parece un poco aturdida antes de sacudir la cabeza y disparar. Esta vez, la flecha se abre camino hasta el árbol. Ella ríe complacida. "Gracias, Hak," le dice Yona, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

"Bien. Noventa y nueve más de esos y habrás terminado por hoy," él dice y se marcha antes de que pueda pensar o hacer cualquier otra cosa estúpida. Yona solamente lo observa irse en respuesta.

 

Esa noche Yona acude a él. Había una parte de él que estaba esperándolo, pero una mayor parte temía que no iba a suceder. Parece que el tocar a Yona ha abierto una brecha en Hak que no puede ser cerrada de nuevo.

El golpe en su puerta es leve y Hak la abre sin molestarse en ponerse presentable. Y ahí está Yona, con el cabello revuelto y cayendo sobre sus hombros. Ella esta vestida con un simple camisón y por alguna razón eso hace que Hak la deseé aún más.

"Hak," ella suspira y eso es todo lo que Hak necesita antes de tomarla entre sus brazos. Yona suelta un sonido de sorpresa, pero enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando él la besa. Ella le devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad. Él no puede atinar a sorprenderse.

"¿Estás segura?" Hak pregunta cuando se separan. Están al borde de su cama, a punto de caer en sus profundidades. Si por Hak fuera, nunca saldrían de ahí.

"Si," Yona contesta, respirando con dificultad. Hak cierra los ojos y se permite fingir que esto es más que un deber.

 

Ellos se quedan en la cama durante días después de aquella primera vez, saliendo solamente por las comidas e incluso eso es poco frecuente. Más a menudo se ponen sus túnicas y se cuelan en la cocina como ladrones, comiendo la comida directamente de los contenedores.

Los besos de Yona en esas noches son pegajosos y con el fuerte sabor a conservas de cerezas, y él la coloca sobre la mesa para besarla mejor.

El día siguiente ellos toman más conservas y comida para ir a visitar el arroyo que Hak encontró el primer día. El agua corre suavemente junto a ellos mientras el sol brilla a través de los huecos de los árboles.

"Si Soo-Won estuviera aquí, sería igual que como cuando éramos niños en el jardín," observa Yona distraídamente, pasando sus dedos por el agua.

"No había un río en el jardín," le recuerda Hak, poniéndose el brazo sobre los ojos para protegerlos del sol. Él deja que el silencio reine sobre ellos antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta: "¿Todavía amas a Soo-Won?".

Soo-Won no ha regresado al castillo Hiryuu desde la muerte del rey Il. Él escribe ocasionalmente, pero vive con tranquilidad en la casa ancestral de la Tribu del Cielo. Hak y Yona no lo han visto en años.

Hak piensa que el padre de Tae-Jun tuvo algo que ver con eso, pero nunca sabrá la verdad. Soo-Won no le cuenta nada al respecto.

Yona se sienta ante su pregunta. "Creo que siempre lo amaré. Él fue la primera persona que amé nunca y mi amigo más querido. Pero es mi amor de la infancia y yo dejé atrás todas mis cosas infantiles cuando me convertí en reina."

Tras haber visto esto suceder en persona, Hak sabe que es cierto. Después de que el rey Il murió, Yona hizo grandes esfuerzos para llegar a ser más sabia, más afable, aunque sólo sea porque el deber lo exige.

El deber. Justo como lo que ella estaba haciendo aquí.

Bien. Hak al menos esperaba haberlo hecho una experiencia agradable para ella. Hak se acerca y agarra la muñeca de Yona, sintiendo su pulso por un momento antes de tirar hasta colocarla encima de él. "Hak," rió ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para después besarlo.

Él la besa de vuelta y se permite disfrutar de esto también.

 

El resto del verano pasa de esta manera. Pacífica y feliz, con Hak y Yona besándose cada que tienen la oportunidad. Es fácil olvidar que hay una fecha límite.

Hak se permite cerrar los ojos y fingir, de vez en cuando, que esta es su vida. Que son simples personas. Hak caza para su esposa y ellos tratan de hacer un bebé porque se aman y porque pueden hacerlo. Ellos serían mucho más felices de ese modo.

En la víspera de su partida, Hak no duerme. Se permite disfrutar de esa sensación de alegría, porque sabe que nunca será capaz de vivirla de esta manera otra vez. Él tiene que permanecer despierto, porque cuando se duerma todo habrá terminado.

Cuando el amanecer comienza a aparecer por las ventanas, Hak despierta a Yona.

"Tenemos que irnos," le dice mientras ella se frota los ojos, soñolienta.

Yona se tensa al escucharlo y se sienta. "Por supuesto," dice ella y al instante se vuelve menos la chica que Hak conocía y más la reina en que se convirtió.

Cuando parten, con el cabello de Yona peinado al estilo de la corte y vistiendo su ropa más fina, ella se permite soltar una lagrima para después secarla.

 

La vida en la corte es la misma de siempre. Hak no sabe por qué esperaba que algo fuera diferente, porque no lo es. La corte entera halaga a Yona, diciéndole que el aire de las montañas le hizo mucho bien, que es muy hermosa y no indagan más.

Tae-Jun no mira a Hak a la cara y Hak está satisfecho con eso. Él no puede mirar a Tae-Jun sin desear arrancarle la cabeza.

Él se entera del embarazo de Yona sólo un día antes de que sea anunciado a la corte. Yona le envía una camelia roja y una nota que simplemente dice: _Gracias._

Cerca del final de su embarazo, Yona comienza a llamarlo más de lo que hacía cuando no estaba embarazada. Ella levanta la vista de sus papeles cuando lo ve y se toma su tiempo para levantarse de la silla. Es difícil para ella moverse por sí misma porque se ha vuelto muy grande, pero se niega a aceptar cualquier ayuda, declarando firmemente que no está inválida a cualquiera que se atreva a ofrecerle su ayuda.

El único tipo de apoyo que acepta son los brazos de Hak y ellos andan por el jardín a paso lento, porque no puede obligar a Yona a caminar más rápido.

"La partera dice que caminar es bueno para los bebés, ya que los relaja y los cansa. Pero en verdad creo que tiene el efecto contrario con este. Siempre comienza a patear cuando siente que estamos a punto de salir al jardín."

"Suena problemático, como su madre," dice Hak.

"Más bien como su padre, yo pienso." Sonríe Yona con malicia. El corazón de Hak se estruja. Él no es tan bueno como Yona con las mentiras discretas de la corte, y él desea que ella no lo obligue a serlo.

"¿Cómo? ¿El rey se metía en todo tipo de problemas entonces? No puedo imaginarlo escapando a la ciudad él solo nada más para probar un punto…"

Yona bufa y mira hacia otro lado. Cuando están debajo del árbol en la esquina más alejada, uno que al pasar su infancia en ese mismo jardín descubrieron los esconde de todos los ojos vigilantes, Yona toma su mano.

"Deberías poder sentir las patadas ahora," ella susurra y coloca sus manos en su estómago. Hak espera, inseguro de lo que ella intenta mostrarle hasta que finalmente lo entiende. Los golpecitos son nada más que un simple aleteo –si Hak no hubiera estado poniendo tanta atención no los habría notado por completo– pero aun así los siente. "Increíble, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí," dice Hak, sintiéndose un poco impresionado después de eso. Él sabía que él bebe estaba en camino pero no se había dado cuenta de lo _real_ que era todo eso. ¿Qué tan pronto habría un bebe real, un heredero al trono, en el mundo?

Uno que nunca podría saber que Hak era su padre, uno que Hak nunca podría reclamar como suyo. Él nunca sería capaz de ser el padre de este niño –ese honor, al igual que el honor de ser el esposo de Yona– serian de Tae-Jun.

Hak no se había permitido tomar en cuenta lo difícil que será para él. No se había permitido a si mismo enfrentar la realidad de ello, porque el hacerlo habría tenido que decirle que no a Yona. Pero ahora, sintiendo a su bebé tan vivo, él se da cuenta de lo mucho que le va a costar renunciar a ambos.

 

Hak escucha a la partera soltar un escandaloso: "¡Esto es al menos un mes antes de lo esperado!" mientras se dirige hacia los aposentos de Yona y está agradecido por ello. Significa que todo va de acuerdo al plan y que nadie sospecha nada.

Él se posiciona afuera de los cuartos de parto de Yona. Las cosas son sencillas al principio, pero después de unas cuantas horas todavía no ha pasado nada y la habitación está silenciosa. Incluso Hak sabe que esa es una mala señal y detiene a uno de los sirvientes personales de Tae-Jun cuando viene pasando.

"¿Dónde está el rey?" le reclama Hak. Él siente en cada pulgada de su cuerpo a la Bestia del Trueno mientras pregunta, sus nudillos blancos alrededor de su arma.

"A-afuera cazando y celebrando el n-nacimiento de su hijo," tartamudea el sirviente. Hak sólo aprieta su lanza con más fuerza, sus dedos gritándole que afloje su agarre. No puede hacerlo.

"Ese bastardo," él sisea entre dientes. El sirviente huye y Hak lo deja irse sin enviar un mensaje. Él sabe que no haría ninguna diferencia en Tae-Jun de todos modos.

Cuando Yona suelta otro grito ahogado de dolor, Hak no puede aguantar más. Abre de golpe las puertas y camina directamente dentro de la habitación. La partera es una mujercita pequeña, pero parece levantarse sobre si misma cuando ve a Hak dar zancadas dentro de la habitación con determinación. Ella se ve como si quisiera echarlo, pero se detiene cuando ve su rostro cuando al notar sus brazos.

Desde la punta de sus dedos a sus codos está manchada de rojo con sangre. La sangre de Yona. "Ve a sentarte junto a la reina y no te muevas," le dice ella señalando hacia Yona.

Yona trata de sonreírle, pero otra oleada de dolor la golpea y su rostro se torna en una mueca de dolor en su lugar.

"No," él le dice y toma su mano. Yona agarra su mano de vuelta, tan fuerte que es en realidad doloroso. Su agarre no se afloja ni una sola vez. Hak tomaría todo el dolor que ella está pasando e incluso un poco más, si eso significa que ella no sufriría más. Si eso significaba que Yona saldría de eso con vida.

Él no puede ver lo que la partera y sus asistentes están haciendo a orillas de la cama. Es probablemente mejor que él no lo sepa. Él sólo sostiene la mano de Yona y le reza a los dioses que nunca le habían importado hasta este momento.

"Grite si lo necesita," le dice la partera a Yona, cuando ella muerde sus labios con tanta fuerza que comienzan a sangrar. Finalmente, lo hace.

Los gritos parecen ser lo que el bebé está esperando y pasa solamente otra hora para que nazca, a pesar de que se siente como días y noches. El bebé grita mientras hace su camino fuera de Yona, enojado por haber sido obligado a abandonar la seguridad de su madre.

Yona lucha para sentarse incluso aunque sigue sangrando para ver al bebé. La partera lo limpia y lo envuelve antes de colocarlo en brazos de Yona. "Una niña," le dice a Yona, quien sonríe a través del cansancio y el sudor. Hak está seguro de que nunca antes ha visto a Yona tan feliz y no sabe si podrá verla así otra vez.

Yona mece al bebé, que está más tranquila ahora que está limpia y caliente de nuevo. "Una niña," ella suspira. "Una hija, Hak," dice ella. "Mi hija."

_Nuestra_ hija, está diciendo Yona. Pero, por supuesto, eso no puede ser dicho en voz alta. Hak no se atreve a mirar a la pequeña bebé en los brazos de Yona, no como está, tan pequeña y tranquila. Quizá es mejor así.

"Debería irme ahora," dice Hak, poniéndose de pie abruptamente. Yona lo mira durante un latido, la más mínima expresión de dolor cruza sus ojos antes de asentir.

"Gracias por estar conmigo durante esta experiencia," dice Yona, una reina asomándose de nuevo en su voz. "Me ayudó más de lo que tienes idea."

Hak asiente con la cabeza y comienza a alejarse.

"¿Cómo la llamará?" pregunta la partera.

Hay sólo una pequeña pausa antes de que Yona conteste. "Huan," dice Yona lentamente, como probando el nombre.

_Huan,_ Hak piensa. _Por felicidad._

 

Un día Yona va a visitar la guardería y le pide a Hak que la acompañe. Él no ha estado ni una sola vez en esa habitación en todo el tiempo desde que Huan nació. A él le gustaría resistirse otra vez, quedarse de pie junto a la puerta como lo ha hecho muchas otras veces antes, pero Yona se aferra a su ropa para asegurarse de que entre también. Ella camina en línea recta hasta la cuna y mira en su interior con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de girarse hacia las enfermeras para discutir una que otra cosa.

Hak no ha visto a Huan desde su nacimiento, con su cara arrugada mientras ella gritaba por venir al mundo. No podía soportarlo. Pero ahora él entra a la guardería y se permite dar un vistazo a su hija.

Él no tiene mucha experiencia con bebés o niños pequeños. Los niños que él veía en Fuuga eran usualmente aquellos que estaban listos para tomar un arma, no los que debían ser cuidados. Ellos nunca estaban así, envueltos en lana verde y contentos, con sus pequeñas caras en paz. Hak se encuentra a si mismo sonriéndole cariñosamente a Huan, a pesar de que su corazón duele. Mirarla es como ver una manifestación física de los sueños que nunca podrían ser cumplidos, de los recuerdos que no debían ser revividos.

"Tienes que cargarla," le dice Yona, levantando a su hija de la cuna.

"Mi señora, no creo que-" dice una de las enfermeras, pero Yona la calla rápidamente con una dura mirada.

"Son Hak," comienza Yona, usando su nombre completo para transmitir su seriedad, con voz firme "estuvo presente en el nacimiento de la princesa y ha sido mi compañero desde que yo era pequeña. Un día sus hijos protegerán a Huan como él me ha protegido a mí. Creo que se ha ganado el derecho de sostener a mi hija." La enfermera no dice nada más después de eso.

Yona le sonríe, la alegría brillando a través de su rostro. "Aquí," dice ella, haciéndole un gesto para que se siente. Ella coloca sus brazos correctamente antes de poner a Huan en ellos con suavidad. Huan abre sus ojos cuando se siente siendo transferida a los brazos de Hak. Su escaso cabello es suave y negro, nada como los rizos rojos de Yona, pero sus ojos son todos de Yona. De un morado claro, como el color del amanecer. Hak teme que Huan vaya a llorar, pero en lugar de eso ella simplemente bosteza antes de volverse a dormir.

Hak sólo puede maravillarse con la sensación de Huan en sus brazos. Ella es tan ligera –prácticamente nada–. Él casi está asustado de poder lastimarla, pero también confía en que nunca lo haría. Él haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Huan, al igual que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Yona. Ambas son suyas, aunque eso nunca pueda ser sabido públicamente. Él las ama a las dos incondicionalmente, pero sobre todo a su hija, que es una parte de él.

"¿No es hermosa?" La voz de Yona está llena de orgullo mientras se acerca por sobre el hombro de Hak para presionar sus dedos contra la mejilla de Huan.

Huan no ha desarrollado sus rasgos aún. Son cuando mucho levemente marcados, de la forma en que él imagina son la mayoría de los bebés cuando acaban de nacer, pero ella es hermosa sólo por el hecho de que es suya.

"Si," él acepta. "La princesa más hermosa que he visto jamás."

Yona sólo ríe en respuesta y se acerca más para admirar a Huan, recargando su peso sobre la espalda de Hak. Si Hak cierra sus ojos puede pretender que este momento le pertenece a los tres. Sólo él, Yona y Huan, en aquella cabaña en la cima de una montaña de la Tribu del Fuego.

Hak mantiene los ojos abiertos.

**Author's Note:**

> -Esta historia es una traducción de una de las primeras obras que leí de este fandom y que me encantó, la traduje porque me gusta tanto que quise compartirla con los lectores de Akatsuki no Yona en español.
> 
> Les agradecería que si les gustó esta historia tanto como a mi se den una vuelta por la historia original y le dejen kudos a la autora :)
> 
> \- [Camelia roja](http://significadodelasflores.com/significado-de-la-flor-camelia/) significado
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
